rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Manga **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailer Volume 4 Character Short V4 C0 00079.png|A firecracker without a cause Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00023.png|Trying to spar with her father... vol4op_00024.png|but her resolve wavers... vol4op_00025.png|as she is tormented by her past self... vol4op_00026.png|and falls into the depths of despair, a nightmare leading the way vol4op_00043.png|Divided, for now Of Runaways and Stowaways V4 03 00009.png|Not motivated about hitting the books. V4 03 00010.png|Flips on the telly. V4 03 00011.png|Yang watches the News. V4 03 00012.png|Tries another channel with similar results... V4 03 00013.png|And another... V4 03 00015.png|"Hey, Dad." V4 03 00019.png|Unsure of how she feels about what's in the box V4 03 00020.png|"Maybe later?" V4 03 00022.png|Yang's daily life V4 03 00023.png|Checking for mail. V4 03 00024.png|Tucking said mail under her arm. V4 03 00025.png|All is well until... V4 03 00027.png|Trauma flashback V4 03 00028.png|Regaining her composure Family V4 04 00008.png V4 04 00009.png V4 04 00010.png V4 04 00013.png V4 04 00014.png V4 04 00015.png V4 04 00016.png V4 04 00017.png V4 04 00018.png V4 04 00019.png V4 04 00022.png V4 04 00024.png V4 04 00025.png V4 04 00026.png V4 04 00033.png V4 04 00034.png V4 04 00035.png V4 04 00036.png V4 04 00037.png V4 04 00041.png V4 04 00042.png V4 04 00043.png V4 04 00044.png V4 04 00045.png V4 04 00046.png V4 04 00047.png V4 04 00048.png V4 04 00049.png V4 04 00050.png V4 04 00051.png V4 04 00052.png V4 04 00054.png V4 04 00085.png V4 04 00086.png V4 04 00088.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00001.png|Blocks a heavy punch from Tai. V4 09 00004.png|"I think I'm doing just fine." V4 09 00005.png|"I thought it would just be this huge weight but it feels... natural." V4 09 00006.png|"They did a great job with this thing." V4 09 00007.png|Caught in a bind... V4 09 00008.png|And swept off her feet, and not in a good way. V4 09 00011.png|"Well sorry I remind you of her." V4 09 00012.png|Shown a different approach to overcoming obstacles V4 09 00013.png|Accepting the hand up V4 09 00014.png|The Xiao Longs face off for one more round. V4 09 00015.png|Fighting smarter instead of harder. V4 09 00016.png|Avoiding a kick from her father. V4 09 00017.png|Struggling for the upper hand. V4 09 00018.png|Takes her father's foot out from under him... V4 09 00019.png|But catches him before he falls. V4 09 00020.png|Happy for the match. V4 09 00021.png|Family bonding, Xiao Long style Taking Control V4 11 00019.png|Putting on the finishing touches. V4 11 00021.png|Opening up the shed. V4 11 00022.png|Taking hold of the tarp to unveil... V4 11 00023.png|Bumblebee, at long last. V4 11 00024.png|And then... No Safe Haven V4 12 00056.png|Looking at old photos. V4 12 00057.png|Gazing towards the horizon. V4 12 00061.png V4 12 00069.png|Heading forth into Anima. V4 12 00079.png|Stopping at a fork in the road. Category:Yang Xiao Long images Category:Image Gallery Category:Volume 4 Category:Character images